Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Will he go, or will he not? OneShot.


_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing **_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping **_

_**While you're far away and dreaming**_

Phil sat in his room, fully clothed, hoping for some sort of sign about what he should do. What he should decide. And the decision he made would change his whole life.

It was midnight, but nobody else in the house was sleeping either. The elder Diffy's were talking, the same huge decision on their hands as the one on Phil's. Pim was doing something with a hammer and a saw. Phil's mind wandered from the noise coming from the next room, back to his huge choice.

Should he give up everything in the 21st century, and get into that time machine, leaving everything, and everyone behind?

Or should he stay, and give up all hope of ever returning to his actual home?

Which one would he regret most?

Which one did he want the most?

What things did he like about each one?

And then he realised. His decision wouldn't only change his life, but shatter the heart of the one thing he had completely loved about the 21st century: Keely Teslow.

**_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _**

**_I could stay lost in this moment forever _**

**_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_**

He smiled as he thought of Keely.

Keely Renae Teslow, with her beautiful, shiny blonde hair, and emerald green eyes, that lit up when she laughed. And her laugh was so great. As soon as she laughed, it was infectious; it made you want to laugh too.

Every time she talked to him, he immediately wanted to talk back. She was the type of person you couldn't ignore. And he loved spending time with her. He was really glad she was his best friend.

_**I don't wanna close my eyes **_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep **_

_**Cause I'd miss you, baby **_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing **_

_**Cause even when I dream of you **_

_**The sweetest dream will never do **_

_**I'd still miss you, baby **_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

If he went back to the future, he'd miss her.

But he already missed his family and other friends.

But could he live without her?

He knew he could live without his family; he'd been doing so for the past 3 years.

But he had no idea if he could live without Keely.

**_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating _**

**_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming _**

**_Wondering if it's me you're seeing _**

**_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together _**

**_And I just wanna stay with you _**

**_In this moment forever, forever and ever_**

He sat and his mind strayed for a few moments, wondering what Keely was dreaming bout. Maybe it was him. She seemed to be talking about dreams to Via a lot lately, but when she saw him coming, she changed the subject hastily.

But she had found out today. That he was going back. And it was her look of heartbreak, that had caused them all to rethink their decision.

He was beginning to come to a conclusion.

_**I don't wanna close my eyes **_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep **_

_**Cause I'd miss you, baby **_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing **_

_**Cause even when I dream of you **_

_**The sweetest dream will never do **_

_**I'd still miss you, baby **_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

He got up, and walked to the stairs, and sat down on the top step, listening to what his parents were deciding.

"How do we know?" Barb was asking. "How do we know that in 2121 we might look around, and remember how unhappy we were there, and then wish we had wanted to stay?"

Lloyd stood up. "We don't. We have no idea. We have to choose what our hearts most want."

A movement around Phil made him jump.

"Relax bro. It's me."

"But…who's playing with the power tools in your room then?" Phil whispered.

Pim smiled. "My replicate. It's so that mom and dad don't get suspicious. You're usually quiet. They'd get suspicious if I was."

"Right. So, what're you doing listening in?" Phil asked.

"Look, I may not care most of the time, but if it involves me, moving and having to go back to the 22nd century where I am not superior to everyone around me, then I begin to care," Pim said.

Phil smiled. "So, you don't want to go back..."

"Not really," Pim said. "You?"

Phil shook his head. "I don't think I do. But I wanted to see what mom and dad's arguments were, as they might have better reasons for going than what I can think of."

"Right…" Pim said slowly, trying to make sense of what her brother had just said. "Look. If we go back, then you'll be too disheartened to fight back when I make fun of you. Heck, I might even be too disheartened to even make fun of you, which would be so not me. So we can't leave."

Phil smiled. "Thanks Pim. I think..."

"No problem, bro. Isn't that what sisters are for?" Pim grinned, and punched Phil.

Barb heard this, and looked up the stairs, at her two children, sitting in the light, and both looking reasonably happy. "Guys?"

"Kids," Lloyd said, and beckoned them to come downstairs. "We've been talking, but we could use your help."

Phil and Pim looked at each other, and ran downstairs. "Mom, dad. We don't want to go back."

Barb and Lloyd looked at each other, surprised. They had both expected them asking to go back.

"But life is so much easier there," Barb said.

"Who wants life to be easy?" Phil said, and looked at Pim and they both smiled.

_**I don't wanna miss one smile **_

_**I don't wanna miss one kiss **_

_**Well, I just wanna be with you **_

_**Right here with you, just like this**_

"Why do you want to stay?" Barb asked them both.

Pim looked worried, like she didn't want to explain the reason, and Phil laughed. "Well, you probably know my reasoning," Phil said.

Lloyd nodded. "You haven't spent much time with your old man in the 21st century here, right?"

"Yes. Yes that's it," Phil said agreeing for the sake of agreeing, and his mother laughed.

Pim smiled. "And there's also Little Miss Sunshine as well..."

"Oh yeah," Lloyd agreed, but winked at Phil.

_**I just wanna hold you close **_

_**Feel your heart so close to mine **_

_**And stay here in this moment **_

_**For all the rest of time**_

"Well…" Barb said, and smiled. "I guess we're all agreed. The Diffy family now belongs in the 21st century."

Phil grinned. Inside he was cheering. And Keely's face was embedded in his skull. He'd be seeing her for the rest of his life now. And no more worrying about if he had to get up and go to the future.

"Mom…I know it's midnight…" Phil said, hoping.

Barb rolled her eyes. "Go."

"Thanks mom!" Phil said, and ran out of the house, into the morning air.

_**Don't wanna close my eyes **_

_**Don't wanna fall asleep **_

_**Cause I'd miss you, baby **_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing **_

_**Cause even when I dream of you **_

_**The sweetest dream will never do **_

_**Cause I'd still miss you, baby **_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

Keely didn't want to sleep. She wanted to think of him, because she missed him, and he still hadn't left yet.

The clatter of a stone on her window woke her from her flashback mode. She ran over to the window and opened it.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Keely is the sun!" Phil yelled up to her, the dawn breaking over the horizon, making it all the more romantic.

Keely smiled. "Phil! What are you doing here?"

"So nothing about my romantic gesture?" Phil said.

Keely tilted her head. "It was very, very beautiful. Now again, what are you doing here?"

"We all voted…" Phil said. "All of our family. We all voted, and decided, and we came up with the decision, that we're not going home. We're the Diffy's from the 22nd century."

"What?" Keely's eyes widened. She swung her legs over the windowsill, and jumped onto the roof of the garage, and then jumped onto the grass. "What? You're staying? For good?"

Phil nodded, and smiled.

"Oh my god! Oh my gosh! Yay!" Keely screeched, and then, as an act of impulse, kissed him.

_**I don't wanna close my eyes **_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep **_

_**Cause I'd miss you, baby **_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing **_

_**Cause even when I dream of you **_

_**The sweetest dream will never do **_

_**I'd still miss you, baby**_

**_And I don't wanna miss a thing_**

She pulled away, in shock. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry…it just happened..."

Phil broke her off by kissing her again. "Keely. The reason we didn't move. It was you. We all realised we cared more about this century than we thought. But if you weren't in this century, it wouldn't appeal to me. But you make my world colourful, and make everything look better. And I love you for that Keely."

"If you'd moved…I don't know…" Keely said. "I wouldn't be able to stand it. I'd miss you too much."

Phil hugged her and smiled. "I'd miss you too Keels"

And they both knew, that if they faced the world together, they wouldn't ever miss a thing.

_**Don't wanna close my eyes **_

_**Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah I don't wanna miss a thing**_

* * *

**I hope it's okay! I just wrote this as an act of randomness. I'm working on a new chapter story, so that'll be up as soon as possible. **

**Do any of you realise that I have written over 20 fanfics, which is amazing! Sorry, another act of randomness...**

**Aero smith - I don't want to miss a thing**


End file.
